Glimpses
by maraudergirl89
Summary: A little Robsten goodnes! Give it a try!


"You're staring again".

She heard him chuckle from his spot on the doorway. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to fully wake up. As soon as her eyes opened, she realized he wasn't in bed with her anymore. It didn't surprise her. He'd taken to waking up before her lately, often surprising her with breakfast in bed. He'd also picked up a new, even stranger habit; staring. She'd woken many mornings to find him sitting on the couch they kept in their bedroom, staring at her. Something had clearly changed in him, a shift that was almost imperceptible to others, but definitely noticeable to her.

She tried to give him space, knowing that he would come to her when he was ready to talk. However, she couldn't help but point out the little things he did, every now and then. His usual response was to laugh, like he did this time. He would chuckle and look at her warmly, giving her that beaming smile that he reserved just for her. He abandoned his post on the doorway, taking slow, measured steps towards her. He climbed up the bed, slowly lowering the sheet that was currently hiding her naked body from his eyes. He would drop small, wet kisses on her naked back, starting from the base of her spine until he reached her neck. She gave small moans of approval, turning her head to give him better access to her most sensitive spot on her neck. He spent a few minutes giving her neck all the attention it deserved, until she turned around fully and tilted her head up to reach his hungry lips.

"Morning," he whispered against her lips.

"Good morning," she mumbled. "No breakfast in bed today?"

"It seems I've been spoiling you too much," he laughed. "Sorry, I got a bit distracted."

"Care to share what's captured your attention?"

"You," he said, quickly leaning down to capture her lips again. "I can't get enough of you".

He gave her a hard, long kiss, which left her gasping for breath. He kissed her passionately, pouring all of the feelings she stirred in him in his kiss.

"You're insatiable," she mumbled between kisses. She opened her mouth to give him access and was soon rewarded with his tongue stroking hers, quickly setting a frenzied pace.

"Can you blame me?" he asked. He pulled away from her only long enough to remove his shirt. Her hands quickly came to rest on his naked chest, slowly stroking him from his shoulders down to his stomach, only stopping when she met the waistband of his pajama pants. He gave a moan of appreciation once he felt her delicate little fingers probing underneath the elastic of his pants.

His hands were quite busy as well, pulling the sheet completely off her, to reveal her exquisite figure to him. Once that obstacle was out of the way, his hands started trailing all over her, exploring every inch of her beautiful body that he knew so well. He almost had to remind himself to take his time, after all, they were in no hurry, and he wanted to make sure he got to memorize every little detail, every inch of skin, every curve. Much had changed in the last few weeks, and he knew things would continue to change as time passed. Her body had filled out, curves becoming more prominent in certain places. Some changes were subtle, while others were more noticeable. However, all of them were welcomed. While he had been fairly shocked at the transformation that seemed to have occurred overnight, he was delighted to realize that these new developments gave him the perfect excuse to explore her fully, from top to bottom. She had been quite startled as well, hardly believing the process her body was going through.

Naturally, she'd had her moments of self-doubt. She'd always been a tiny little thing, and while she'd definitely had her curves before, it was nothing compared to this. She soon began to worry that he'd no longer find her appealing. Being the prideful, stubborn woman that she was, she kept her doubts to herself. She might have been able to fool everyone around her, even her family; she was, after all, a brilliant actress. However, she couldn't fool him. He knew something was bothering her, but he also knew pushing her to talk when she wasn't ready would get him nowhere, which is why he'd let her work it out herself. He knew the break would come sooner or later and he was right. About two weeks earlier, he'd found her sitting on the floor of their closet, clad in a pair of jeans and her bra, crying her eyes out. He'd rushed towards her, frantically checking her out for any sign of injuries. He'd spent several minutes trying to calm her down long enough to find out what the problem was. Once she'd stopped crying she stood up and looked at him in a way that strongly suggested that he should be able to figure out what the problem was. He looked at her uncertainly, not understanding what she was trying to tell him.

"My jeans don't fit me anymore!" she exclaimed impatiently. That's when he noticed to top two buttons of her jeans were undone. He tried really hard to school his expression into something other than complete bewilderment. She continued to look at him in an impatient manner, waiting for him to comprehend what she was trying to say.

"I'm fat!"

As soon as he heard her say that, he knew he needed to tread very carefully and choose his next words wisely or he'd wind up in a heap of trouble.

"These are my loosest pair of jeans and they don't fit anymore because I'm fat," she gave him the most heart-breaking sad stare he'd ever seen and her bottom lip started to tremble and that's when he understood what this was really about. She'd never been a vain person, appearance meant very little to her. She wasn't worried about other people thinking she was fat. She was worried about him thinking that she had become unattractive or that he would no longer find her appealing. She was worried he'd lose interest in her.

"Oh Kristen," he sighed, pulling her to him, making her sit on his lap. She started to cry, covering her face with her hands. He tried pulling her away so that he could look at her but she was having none of it. Deciding he needed to take on a more practical approach, he stood up, leading her towards their bed, coaxing her to lie down. He rubbed her back soothingly, knowing he needed to let her get it out of her system, as much as he hated seeing her cry. Once she'd calmed down a bit, he stood up and began to remove her jeans, leaving her only in her underwear. She looked at him in confusion but remained silent, tears falling still. Once she had stopped crying, he took both of her hands and made her stand up, slowly leading her back inside their closet. He walked them both to the huge mirror that was placed against one of the walls inside their walk-in closet and made her stand in front of it while he embraced her from behind, laying his chin on her right shoulder. Her eyes were downcast, refusing to look at her image. He softly lifted her chin up with his hand, forcing her eyes to look at the mirror. Once she did, her eyes immediately went to his reflection. He was looking at her with an intensity that shocked her, and she realized she couldn't break away from his stare. He softly placed his lips against the sensitive spot behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Do you have any idea what it does to me, seeing you like this?" he whispered softly against her ear. She was vaguely aware of his right hand, coming to rest on her stomach, his thumb softly caressing her taut skin.

"Do you have any idea what it feels like, looking at you and being able to see the proof of our child growing inside of you?" she was transfixed by his words and his stare. She realized she was breathing rapidly, enthralled by his touch.

"You are the most exquisite thing I have ever seen, Kristen." He started to nip her neck, lightly biting her, coaxing moans out of her. He slowly turned her around, practically attacking her lips as soon as he had access. He pressed her against his body, letting her feel the extent of his attraction to her.

"Rob," she moaned, and that's when he knew he needed to get her to a more comfortable place if he intended to show her exactly how attractive he found her. While it hadn't been his original intention to seduce her into bed, particularly when she was feeling so insecure about herself, he certainly wasn't going to complain about the way things had turned out.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, where he intended to drive all her worries away. He lavished her with attention, being particularly mindful of her needs and comfort. Once they allowed themselves a break, he spent quite some time caressing and kissing her stomach, particularly over the part where her bump was starting to show. He seriously doubted anyone would see it, but they had certainly noticed it as soon as it appeared. He'd been delighted that she had started to show. Being able to see her body change to accommodate the new life inside of her was fascinating. Not to mention that seeing her little bump did something to his ego. Knowing and now being able to see the proof that he had marked her, made her his, in a way that no one else could even come close to, that they were bound together by something far greater than either of them could imagine, it made Robert want to drop to his knees and thank God for his good fortune.

* * *

***AN**

**Hello again! I'm so sorry I've been MIA for so long, things have been crazy and I know that's a terrible excuse, but I promise I'll try to make it up to all of you!**

**I will definitely get back to "Regrets" I just had this little idea going around my head and I really wanted to write it down. It's not beta'd so all mistakes are mine!**

**Love, Rory.***


End file.
